You Have a Friend?
by LitLover 101
Summary: Klaus has a shocking secret that he wants to let Caroline in on. (Includes characters from TO.) One-shot.


Klaus has a shocking secret that he wants to let Caroline in on. (Includes characters from TO.) One-shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The**__**Vampire**__**Diaries**_** TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I was joking with a friend of mine about a crack idea in which Klaus introduces one of his only friends in NOLA, Cami, to Caroline and this is how it plays out. Hope you enjoy. On with the show…**

**You Have a Friend? **

Klaus Mikaelson was humming to himself as he held up shirts to his bare chest. It was important to find the right one. Today was going to be a good day in a number of truly horrid days. Just one good day after so much pain and horror in New Orleans. One day where Klaus was not going to think about his parents, his child, his siblings, the werewolves, the witches or Hayley.

Today was going to be a day in which he was going to go meet someone he hadn't seen in nearly a year. Therefore he wanted to look his best. "The black," Hayley called from the doorway as she waltzed into his room and plopped on the end of the bed. "She'll like the black shirt. It makes you all villainy and that's what she likes about you."

"This isn't about me playing the villain," Klaus replied with a smirk and a roll of his eyes as he looked at the baby hybrid in the mirror.

"Then wear the blue," Hayley replied.

"What's going on in here?" Elijah inquired as he came in and stood by Hayley's side.

"He's trying to find the right shirt for his date," Hayley began with an innocent grin and a mocking tone.

"It is a meeting. Not a date," Klaus interjected as he grabbed a white shirt and buttoned it quickly.

Elijah nodded without comment. "Have fun," Hayley called with a laugh. "Come on, Elijah. You said you'd help me take out some rage by training some newbie vamps."

"That was Marcel's idea," Elijah replied.

"But you said you would help," Hayley reminded him as they disappeared down the hall.

Klaus whistled as he hurried out of the house and toward Rousseau's. He knew that she should be arriving at the address he gave her any time now. Perhaps she was already there. Entering the bar, he looked around for her familiar head that would stand out in any crowd. Unfortunately she had yet to arrive. That was alright. He would wait.

And he waited. And waited. And waited. And then when there were just the last straggling bar flies sitting atop their stools, she appeared. He could smell her perfume and hear the familiar sound of her footsteps. "Hello, Caroline," he murmured as she came to stand beside him. Titling his head upward, he smiled up at her as she frowned at him and impatiently shouldered her bag.

"I'm here. Now, what is so important that you had to send me a plane ticket and insist that I come here. I was in the middle of planning a party for Bonnie and Damon now they're back," Caroline snapped with a huff and a wrinkle of her brows.

Klaus leaned against the bar with a wide smile. "Actually they've been back for a month now. Have they not?"

Caroline scowled down at him while she shifted her weight to her other side and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. So? We're happy. It means we should have lots of parties."

Klaus continued to smile. "Well, Caroline, I have something that would be considered new news. Or at least to you."

"Oh, really? Did you decide to join the priesthood and create world peace? Because that would be new news." Caroline shot back, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"No," Klaus replied, his smile slipping for a moment but then he recaptured his joy. "Actually my news is that I have a friend," he began when Caroline's lips pursed and she looked like she was on the verge of protesting when he rushed on. "You see that young woman there. The bartender. She's my friend," Klaus finished proudly.

Spinning her head in the direction of Cami who was wiping the bar top, Caroline looked like Klaus had told her that he had a planned to run for candidacy. After what felt like an hour which was nothing to Klaus, but it still felt uncomfortable, Caroline began to giggle. "You have a friend?" Caroline said through her giggles.

"Klaus, has a friend?" Cami called as she made her way toward them with her rag. "That's news to me."

"He told me that you were his friend," Caroline said with another giggle.

"Yeah, he compels me to date his friends. Great guy," Cami retorted with a laugh.

Klaus felt his heart sinking and did the only thing he could think to do. He reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. Snatching a glass that had been abandoned, he began to pour himself drinks. "I only did that once," he muttered but the women were not listening.

"So, this one time Klaus blackmailed you to go on a date with him," Caroline told Cami ignoring Klaus.

"Yeah, well, I can top that. He compelled me to be his psychiatrist," Cami replied with a chuckle as she pulled out a bottle and two shot glasses.

Klaus could only sit on his stool and weave back and forth as the two women continued to discuss all of the things that he had done to them. This was so unfair. Caroline was supposed to be there to celebrate his first attempt at having a friend. "I didn't kill you and you're a human," he pointed out to Cami who smirked at him.

"Only because then you wouldn't have had anyone to talk to who you could compel to forget all your dirty secrets," Cami snapped.

Caroline began to laugh. "He never compelled me to forget his bad behavior."

"That's because I respect you," Klaus moaned.

"Honesty, Klaus. You have to be honest to have friends. And you compelled this poor girl to be your friend," Caroline told him, waving a finger at him and then becoming fascinated by it.

"He can't compel me anymore," Cami added.

"Yes, that is true and she's still my friend," Klaus pointed out.

"You said we can't be friends," Cami yelled at him.

"Shit," Klaus groaned. "That was because of my mother and father. They're insane."

"You're insane," Caroline told him and he nodded.

"And you said that you're my friend, too," Klaus informed Caroline.

"But we slept together," Caroline replied as she blinked rapidly and then giggled.

"How was it?" Cami asked and Caroline giggled again.

"Can't tell you because he's right there," Caroline said and then held two thumbs up.

Klaus smiled when the door opened again and Marcel came in. "See, there is another one of my friends."

"What?" Marcel protested. "I'm not you're friend. I'm you're son."

Caroline stared at Marcel with wide eyes and then giggled. "Come join the 'We're NOT Klaus' Friends Club." She handed a shot glass to Marcel as he took a seat beside Caroline

Klaus groaned before letting his head thunk down on the bar top. He could not believe that this was how the day turned out. As he drifted off into a drunken stupor he heard Caroline whispering to the others. "So when do we tell him that we ARE his friends?"

"In a century. Tops," Marcel replied with a laugh and Klaus smiled as sleep claimed him. He would remember that.

**This one-shot is dedicated to my friend and all of the viewers who loved Klaroline who are still supporting TVD/TO. I would also like to thank anyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews this short story. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
